Replacements
by KTEW
Summary: That's all the new Glee Club is, according to the upperclassmen. And it's starting to bum some of them out. So when Mr. Schue gives them an assignment based on that, some people are more excited than others. The Glee Project.


**AN: So this is the first of a... fourteen? part fic. It was originally gonna be a one-shot by the title of Another Trinity, _but_... One thing led to another and the ending prohibited that.**

* * *

><p>Replacements. That's all that we were, according to the upperclassmen. We were individuals, but as the current Glee Club, we were only known as new versions of the old members.<p>

Damian replaced Finn Hudson. That one I agreed with, thanks to his football player status, looks, and adorable cluelessness. Samuel replaced Noah Puckerman. That might not've been perfect, but his bad boy football player image led to it. Bryce was said to replace Matt Rutherford, the seemingly half-black, quiet football player who always just went along with everything and stayed in the background. I, as well as most of the rest of the Glee Club, begged to differ.

Matheus seemed to replace Artie Abrams, with his normally cheerful attitude that was still quick to change to melodrama and his surprising rapping skills, but also to some extent Mike Chang, simply because he was one of the few people who could actually dance. _Well_, at least. Cameron was also said to replace Artie, with his brains. The only reason people didn't compare him to Mike was his inability to find a rhythm with his feet, let alone dance. Some people also compared him to Sam Evans, with his similar looks, laidback attitude, and guitar. Meanwhile Alex replaced Kurt Hummel, both known as the resident gay divas, as well as Mercedes Jones, the fabulously black fashion expert.

Ellis seemed to replace Rachel Berry, to some extent, with her belter voice, but also Mercedes, with her cynicism and occasional negative attitude. McKynleigh was said to replace Tina Cohen-Chang, with her smarts and quiet personality, despite her punk-rock look, as opposed to Tina's gothic dresses. Hannah was compared to both Mercedes and Artie, with her diva attitude when she was singing compared to her usual joker reputation and rapping experience.

Which left Marissa, Emily, and myself. The new head Cheerios. The three always split between Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester.

The new Unholy Trinity.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Schue!" I said, running into the room. "Coach Sylvester held us late." Emily and Marissa nodded, trailing behind me.

"That's fine, Lindsay," Mr. Schue said, waving us to our seats.

The three of us took our seats in the front row. The rest of the class was chatting as Mr. Schue looked over some papers, so I took the time to think about some things.

People called Marissa the new Quinn Fabray – without the HBIC status – and Emily the new Santana Lopez, but that left me with a problem. I was nothing like Brittany Pierce, despite the similarity of our last names. I hope not, at least.

Most people said I was like Rachel Berry – which I was fine with, as she has undeniable talent and almost as much drive as I did. The problem was that it ruined the trinity, which I was rather proud of. Even if I wasn't head, or even close, I knew I was good at cheering, and it made me feel better about never having been in a production. Which was another thing Rachel and I had in common. That was, until her senior year.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Schue said, pulling our attention back to him. "Lately people have being saying that you aren't unique. That you're only copies of the old Glee Club. So this week's assignment is…" He turned around and wrote on the board, underlining as he read it out loud. "Old and New. I want you to sing at least one song that relates to whoever you're being compared to, and then a song that symbolizes your individuality."

As soon as he finished talking, everyone else started, some excited, some not so much.

"Hey, Lindsay?" I turned around and saw Ellis kneeling on the next level of the riser, leaning on the empty chair next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, a bit surprised. We didn't really talk and I was under the impression that she didn't like me much.

"Think you could help me with mine?" she asked, shrugging and obviously trying to make it look like this wasn't as awkward for her as it still seemed to be. "I mean, we kinda have the same person."

I smiled at her. "Sure, if you help _me_."

She nodded, smiling a bit, before starting to suggest a couple of things that I easily gave her my opinion on.

This assignment could prove to be quite interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This took at least an hour of contemplation to match up everyone. So <em>please<em> tell me your opinions on the matching. And if anyone has any song suggestions, please tell me. I need some. R&R!****


End file.
